User blog:Gabeharrison49/Rap Battles of Weegeepedia 5: SEASON 1 FINALE
EPIC RAP BATTLESOFWEEGEEPEDIA SEASON FEKIN FINALE BEEYACH!! GABE HARRISON!! VERSIS EVERYONE!! BEGIN!!! Sephiroth: Let's.... START! With saying I'm the one who revived you... you wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for this dude. I'm Sephiroth, the One-Winged Angel, coming in for a killing. Your raps are worth absolutely nothing. Let's look at your current state in time. A four-formed idiot who lost his mind. Sure you can make stories; I'll give you props on that. But I know you won't survive the end of this rap. Gabe: You dare interrupt me in the middle of my thinking? Well now it's time I give you a real beating. I shall take the Soul Edge, and absorb your soul. Oh wait, I already did, ain’t that a pain in the asshole? I'll scatter some dust, and then scatter your ashes. Stepping up to me was a big mistake, so I'll take on your asses. Sephiroth you are no match for me. An angel with one wing is next to nothing. So go back into hiding. I'll give you this warning, now start running. Gabgee: Lemme take on this brat, with my Weegee strength. I liked you better when you weren't some dumb troll bait. Stop your rapping, it's really out of hand. For I am the one who is real super sand. Nah, I'm just kidding. But you certainly will take a bidding... ...With Death because like Charlie Sheen I'm always Winning. This is it, I have won this thing. Gabe: Wow, meme references, even from a Weegee I'm unamused. I don't care how much you protest I won't lose. Why are you all fighting me, you should know I'm better than you. Hell, I AM YOU, but better in every way too. I have no combat experience whatsoever, but I just became Level 99. So maybe now you should look for help on the double, take a hike. People call me Soul Eater, because I am your worst Nightmare. With my Rhymes I'll certainly take affair. Then I'll destroy you with this sword from Gannon's Lair. Even Kingdom Hearts can't fulfill this Final Fantasy. The only way to survive me is if you’re lucky. Crona: SHUT UP! With your stupid game references. I know the real Soul Eater, he's better than your insolence. I have Black Blood, so I'm pretty much invincible. Why am I even fighting this imbecile? Silence, I'm going to kill your now, don't worry, I know how to deal with this. RAGNAROK! DESTROY THIS FOOL WITH BLOODY LANCE! Gabe: A huge thorn made of blood? You can do better than that... Or at least, I think you can... That attack was more pathetic than your raps. I don't care if you have a Guardian, I'll take you both down. Listen here Cronus, this is the final showdown. Your gonna die a second time, and Dr. Stein won't be around. So prepare for your last seconds of life, because now I'm hellbound. SOUL EDGE! GIVE ME THE SOULS OF THESE IDIOTS! FOR I SHALL SHOW THEM THE END OF THEIR PATHETICNESS! Siegfried: Soul Edge? Well prepare to suck a Soul Caliber. But it's whatever, it doesn't really matter. I have been sent to eliminate your sword for peace. If I have to, I'll break you piece by piece. I am the chosen hero of the light, so you cannot defeat me! Congratulations Gabe, you just broke the fabric of reality. Gabe: Where are all of you coming from? Is this what the title meant? Well, guess what, I'm not scared. This will be your last lament. I shall explode you all into pieces, like I'm Michael Fucking Bay (MEEHKAL BEEH) Unless you are all gay mates, then the closet is that away. A Japanese swordsman. A happy Geeman. An insane child. And one of the chosen. And I'm still not affected... I'm still not broken. Michael Bay: Did someone mention me? Well, I'm here now. It's time to die, be prepared to go ka-blaow. I'M MICHAEL BAY, GETTING SOME RAPS IN THIS BITCH! I'M THE BEST MOVIE MAKER EVER! GEORGE AND STEVE CAN SUCK MY DICK! YEAH! I'M MICHAEL FUC--- (He explodes) Gabe: Well then... that didn't affect me at all... It's time to make all you fall. How many times to I have to say it, I'm not gonna lose. No matter whom the announcer chooses. Billy Mays: HI! BILLY MAYS HERE WITH A SPECIAL TV OFFER! ONE INSANE IDIOT FOR ONLY TEN FRICKIN DOLLARS! I'M LORD OF THE PITCH, SO BUY MY FUCKIN' PRODUCTS!! OXICLEAN AND BIG CITY SLIDERS COMING IN FOR A LINE-UP! BUT WAIT THERE'S MORE! CALL NOW AND YOU GET TO SEE ME RAP EVEN MORE! AND I'M NOT DONE YET! YOU’RE AN IDIOT GABE, THAT'S MY FINAL THREAT! Gabe: SHAMWOW! THAT WAS LIKE... SO RETARDED! I've heard better persuasive arguments from Chris Carbery flavored Bread. Step up to me again and you will be dead... Oh wait Billy, you already are, ain’t that a kick in the head? When will you learn I will not forfeit? All five of you can suck my dick! Storekeeper: That's illegal you know.... Gannon: BOO! IT'S GANON! AND YOU HAVE APPROCHED MY LAIR! AND YOU BROUGHT LIGHT! NOW I'LL BE UNFAIR! CD-i and NES, that's where I reside. Now I shall summon some thunderbolts and shock your sides. YOU WILL DIE! And there's nothing you can do about it... wait it's that NO! THE CHAINS!!! YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME YOU HOES!! Gabe: Wow, you call that effective? Every single rap getting thrown is just getting reflected. I've had enough of this; it's time you all die! And you won't time to say anything before your Demise! (The wall explodes) Lexaeus: I, LEXAEUS, WILL NOT FALL TO A COWARD! Me muscles shall show you real power... I guess I'll have to break your Reflect. For my power level is over 90,000 you have no effect... I shall destroy you, with my gigantic Tomahawk, my deathblow. Then I'll fling you to the roof, just for show. I'LL BUST YOUR SKULL IN, and when you realize what's the truth... All that'll be left is your Soul Edge at my boot. Gabe: Wow, I'm so scared... No really you got me... Nah, I'm joking, you're just Arnold Schwarzenegger’s copy. Anyone else who'd like to fight? I'm not waiting all day. You'll all be dead... to my dismay... The Community: WoodenHornets: Well well, if it isn't round three... But this time, don't you dare run away from me. JustinMikeBuckner: Wait I thought we made a piece treaty? Aren't we friends? WoodenHornets: Yeah, but I just want this battle to end. JustinMikeBuckner: Oh, well then, this rapper is gonna show you some skills! Just like DarkStink you need some pills! Nathan Provost: Yeah, Mr. Bling will end this mess... I mean come on this is all a bunch of shet. SuperThingsOnCups: When you have the community coming at you, get ready for some fun! Froggy: Because we are about to make this rap done! VideoGameRapBattles: C'mon Gabe, you should know who your messing with... I know it's hard for you to understand hatred, but get used to it. All: You should have never messed with us we have won and there's no mistake! JustinMikeBuckner: And just for victory, I'll make us a cake. Gabe: Look, I'm not scared of you anymore... I STILL DON'T CARE! I'M GETTING BORED! WHAT'S NEXT? PEWDIEPHILE COMES TO RAP WITH ME? THIS THING IS JUST WORTHLESS! YOU CAN ALL SEE! (Gabe gets stabbed) Algol: I'm afraid you just met your end. Give me back my sword so I can make your soul bend. I have the power to destroy any who stand in my way. I'm on neither of your sides, and I like it this way. I know I rapped way twice, don't judge me. I'm over 60,000 years old, shit happens you see. Now I shall take this rap battle and shatter it into bits. This is the end... let's end this... (What happened to the rappers in this battle and their future stories are unknown, however, the Hero King Algol has gained victory once again, and has won the title of rap master, though he simply gave up the title, and continued his journeys.) WHO WON! WHO'S NEXT! YOU DECIDE!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPIC RAP BATTLES OF WEEGEEPEDIA SEASON ONE FINALE!!! Copyright: SQUARE ENIX Co., Havok Ltd., Project Soul, Namco Co., Bones Ltd., The ERBP Community. All fictional crossovers and events that are similar are pure coincidence and shall not be taken seriously. Thanks for enjoying. Category:Blog posts